TMNT: Satisfaction Brought It Back
by DayDreamerxo15
Summary: When a teenage gymnast turns into a mutant, she never imagined she would fall for a certain turtle in red. Is it possible that Raphael is a cat person after all? (nickelodeon) Raph/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my first ever tmnt fanfic! Takes place in the nickelodeon show, after the episode _Metalhead Rewired_. I****t starts off about my OC, Scarlett, so just go with it in the beginning because she's a pretty big character. The second half of this chapter involves the turtles. This is kinda short, but it gets better I promise. Review and let me know what you think! Feel free to leave suggestions/complaints/etc. **

Scarlett had never been so angry in her life. She was angry that her parents got a divorce, angry that her dad cheated, angry that she didn't see it coming sooner. She never imagined that they would break up the family like this. They never fought, never raised their voices at each other. She thought everything was fine between them. She almost couldn't believe it when she found out her dad had been seeing another woman. How could he do that to her mom? How could he do that to _her_?

Scarlett didn't want to end up like her parents. But she was only sixteen and bit naive when it came to relationships. She was a hopeless romantic and hopelessly in love with her boyfriend, Nate. They had been together for almost a year now and she was sure that he was her soul mate. She sat on the bleachers next to the basketball court, watching Nate and his two best friends (Luke and Barry) practice. They did this most nights, same time same place.

Scarlett was looking up at the buildings that surrounded them, listening to police sirens in the distance. It was late, past midnight. She wondered if her mom was home yet. Probably not. She was probably doing a late show, as usual.

"Earth to Scarlett." Someone sang next to her. Her best friend, Maggie, was drumming her fingers on the wood bench, clearly impatient. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Something about . . . a new cheer captain." Scarlett flashed a smile, proving that she had been listening. A little.

She rolled her eyes "Yes and that the new cheer captain should be me? A little _support _would be nice." She looked at the guys "Hey, Nate, do you think I'd make a good cheer captain?"

"Sure, why not?" He replied as he made a shot. It fell into the basket. He made it look too easy. "Then Scarlett could take your place."

He was kidding, but Maggie perked up, getting an idea. "Hey, he's right. How would you feel about joining the team? We could really use you!"

"Cheerleading?" No way. Not in a million years would she join a team of snobby, stuck up cheerleaders. Maggie was the only one she could tolerate. "_Pass_."

"Oh come on! Maybe this is just what you need. It'll get your mind off gymnastics. I mean, you_ have _been pretty grouchy since . . ." She trailed off, afraid to mention out loud that she got kicked out.

Scarlett shook her head "Look, cheerleading just isn't my thing. I would never fit in with those girls."

"You didn't fit in with the gymnastics girls." Maggie pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I loved the sport. That's all I cared about . . . not that it matters anymore."

Maggie stared at her, frustrated. "Scarlett, I know you've been going through a lot this past month. But if you're _purposely_ screwing up just to get back at your dad, then you're an idiot."

"That's not what- you don't know what you're talking about!" She snapped back. "Just butt out for once, alright?"

That's when the guys decided to call it a night. "Hey, we're beat. Barry and I are gonna get going." Luke called out "Want us to walk you home, Maggie?"

Maggie nodded. She turned to Scarlett "If you change your mind about cheerleading, let me know." With that, she walked off down the alley with the boys.

Nate approached the bleachers and sat down next to her. She was happy to finally be alone with him. "Do you think I'm an idiot? For getting kicked out of gymnastics?"

"I think you're the smartest most beautiful girl I know."

Scarlett beamed, and she leaned in to kiss him. He was all sweaty from playing but she didn't care. All her problems seemed to slip away. Her entire body tingled. He kissed her harder, accidentally pushing his basketball off the bench.

"Donnie, let's go!" Raph called back, realizing his brother had fallen behind. The four turtles were out on their usual patrol when something caught Donatello's eye. He leaned over the rooftop to get a better look, tilting his head to one side as he observed the two teenagers making out.

Raph landed beside him, wondering what he was looking at. He felt embarrassed when he realized what it was. "I wonder . . . what it's like to be kissed like that." Donatello thought out loud, a picture of April entering his mind.

Raph shook his head. He never thought about it, really. He didn't have time for that. Yet he found himself staring too, wondering _why_ humans kissed like that. What did they gain from it, anyway?

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" Leonardo called out, after realizing his whole team had fallen behind. "And where's Mikey?"

Suddenly, Michelangelo appeared out of nowhere with his T-phone in hand. "Guess who just beat his high score! This new game is addicting!"

"Shh! There are people down there. They'll hear you." Leo warned.

"What are they _doing_?" Mikey asked, leaning far over the edge.

Raph jerked him back, embarrassed again. "It's none of our business. Let's go."

But as Mikey was pulled back, he accidentally dropped his T-phone off the roof. His brothers glared at him and he smiled back nervously. "Oops."

Scarlett heard the noise as it hit the ground. She pushed Nate away. "Did you hear that?"

"No? What?"

She got up and walked over to it, Nate following. She picked it up and saw that the screen was completely cracked in half. "Look, it's some kind of phone."

"Looks like a piece of junk to me."

"What, did it fall from the roof?" She looked up, confused. No one was there. "Weird."

"Well it's broken now. Toss it in the trash." Nate said, gesturing to the garbage can.

"Wait, doesn't it look like a shell? Like the back of a _turtle _shell, right?" Scarlett showed him, amused.

"Ohh, it's a _shell _phone. That's really funny." Nate said, sarcastically. He grabbed his basketball and started to walk off. "Toss it and let's go."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. She went to throw it out but something stopped her. She slipped it into her back pocket instead. Scarlett glanced up at the building one last time, wondering who could have dropped it. But the rooftop was empty. A sudden chill went down her spine, and so she quickly went to go catch up with Nate.

The four turtles appeared out of the shadows, watching the girl and her boyfriend disappear. "_Shell _phone. Why didn't we think of that?" Mikey asked.

Raph hit him in the back of the head "Nice going. Now that girl has our phone."

"It shouldn't be an issue. It broke from the fall, so she won't be able to use it in any way." Donnie explained. "I'll just make you a new one, Mikey . . . for the fourth time this month."

"Aw thanks, D!"

As Leo and Mikey ran off into the night, Raph glanced at Donnie. His brother sighed sadly, accepting the fact that he'd never be human and probably never kiss a girl like that. But what shot did that leave him with April? Especially now that Casey Jones was in the picture.

Raph didn't understand what Donnie was so upset about. April had kissed him once before. It was on the cheek but it still counted for something, right? Raph was grateful not to be so hopelessly in love like his brother. He was pretty sure that would never happen for him, and he was _totally_ okay with that.

That is . . . until he meets a certain gymnast who changes his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG CHAPTER 2?! I've put this story on hold for a while, obviously, but I'm willing to get back into it! Let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll take it from there. I've got plenty of ideas and your feedback will help inspire me to continue with it.**

**The first part of this chapter focuses mainly on my OC because her background is very important. Then we get into Scarlett and Raphael meeting for the very first time. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

When Scarlett got home late one night, she was surprised to find her mother sitting at the kitchen table. Ever since she became a famous actress on Broadway, she was used to never having her mom around. When she wasn't rehearsing during the day, she was either performing shows or attending parties at night. Chloe Evans was somewhat of a celebrity. "Mom? What are you doing home?"

"My show got canceled tonight. There was a fire on stage." She explained as she pulled off her reading glasses. She folded her hands together, resting them on the newspaper placed in front of her. Not a good sign. "Where have _you_ been, Scarlett?"

"I went over Maggie's after school and stayed for dinner." She wasn't lying. That's really where she was.

"Thanks for the heads up." Chloe replied, clearly annoyed. "You could have called to let me know."

"Honestly, mom, I didn't think you would be home to even notice." Scarlett said with a tired sigh, taking off her backpack and setting it down.

Her mother frowned "Take a seat, Scarlett. We need to talk." Scarlett groaned silently while her back was turned. She reluctantly spun around and plopped into the chair across the table. "Coach Henry called me today." Chloe announced.

Uh oh. Scarlett knew this was coming. She just didn't feel like discussing it this late. "Can't this wait 'til morning-"

"No. We are having this conversation now. How could you not tell me that you were kicked out of gymnastics? I just received this news today but apparently, you've been off the team for weeks!"

Scarlett remained silent.

"Coach told me everything – that you were missing practices one after the next. And when you finally _did _show up for a practice, you were so hung-over that you could barely stand up right. Have you lost your mind? I've raised you better than that."

Scarlett shrugged.

"I also received a phone call from your Biology teacher today to hear that you're failing. She informed me that she had been sending notices home but I don't believe I've seen a single one. Care to explain that?"

Simple. She was pretty good at forging her mother's signature. But she wasn't about to say that.

"Are there any other phone calls that I should be expecting? Because I don't think I can handle any more disappointment."

"Well, life is full of disappointments, mom." Scarlett looked up. "Just look how Dad betrayed us."

Chloe sighed, rubbing her temples out of frustration. "Acting out like this will _not_ help the situation with your father. You're only making things worse for this family."

She rolled her eyes "We are _hardly_ a family anymore. Dad moved out and all you care about is your career. Your own kids come second to you."

"You _know_ that everything I do is for you and your brothers. Don't ever say that I don't care! The divorce was hard on you, I understand that. But I will _not_ tolerate you staying out all night long, getting drunk, and failing school. Do I make myself clear?"

Scarlett swallowed a big lump in her throat. She was close to tears. She couldn't help it. "Crystal."

"And just to be sure, you're grounded for two weeks."

"Grounded? You're kidding. Since when do you _ground_ me?"

"You're out of control, Scarlett, and I'm worried about you. Starting tomorrow, you will go to school and come straight home. This will give you plenty of time to focus on your schoolwork."

There was no way that was happening. "This is stupid! You won't even be home to check up on me! I can easily sneak out and you won't have a clue."

Chloe did not like her challenging tone. "I hired another nanny. I will make sure she keeps an eye on you."

Great. _Another _nanny to add to the list. Not that she expected this one to last. It's only a matter of time before her twin brothers, Owen and Danny, scare her away. Her brothers were mad scientists, literally. Their room looked like a chemistry lab and they enjoyed making up crazy experiments in their free time. The scariest part? The twins were only in the 7th grade.

Chloe's face softened with concern "Scarlett, sweetheart . . . I can call Coach Henry for you. I can try to convince him to let you back on the team."

"Don't." she said quickly "I'm done with gymnastics."

Chloe frowned, unhappy to hear that. "You are so talented . . . Please don't throw it all away because of him."

Her father helped train her from the start. He loved it as much as she did. If she continued, that would give him satisfaction. That is the main reason why she quit. She was willing to sacrifice her love for the sport in order to punish her dad for what he did to them. "I'm done with it, mom. I mean it."

With that, Scarlett got up and went upstairs. She locked herself in her room and started to cry. She hated to cry, but she hated to cry in front of people even more. At least she was alone. Once she stopped sobbing, she suddenly felt angry. Angry at her parents, angry at her friends, angry at the world. Screw being grounded, her mother couldn't stop her.

Scarlett opened her bedroom window and climbed down the fire escape. She aimlessly wandered off down the street, crying softly and wishing she would stop. She turned down an alleyway and leaned against the wall, rubbing her eyes and squeezing them shut. They felt so swollen. She slid down the wall to sit down, wrapping her arms around her knees.

A few years ago, her life was so different. Back then she lived on Long Island and her family was together. They would go to the beach together and have good times together and it seemed like it would be that way forever.

Moving to New York City was the start of their family falling apart. She blamed this stupid city.

Meanwhile, Raphael was out blowing off steam after a huge fight he got into with his brother, Leo. He respected him as leader and all, but often times would disagree with his orders and that would start a whole new argument back at the lair. Raph was jumping over rooftops, trying to calm down, when something stopped him – or rather _someone_.

A girl was crying. She was crying all alone in a very dark alleyway. Probably not very smart.

Scarlett's head jerked up when she heard the sound of a back door open loudly. Two men stumbled out, clearly drunk from whatever bar they had just left. They noticed Scarlett and grinned widely at the sight of her. She cautiously stood up as they began walking towards her. "Hey, baby. What's your name?" One called out.

Scarlett immediately turned to run, but two other men appeared in her direction. They seemed to all know each other, since the men behind her called out to greet them. Her stomach dropped when she realized the kind of trouble she was in.

"I don't have any money." Scarlett said, as they gathered around her, cornering her back against the wall.

"That's alright, baby. That's not what we're looking for tonight. Relax, I won't hurt you, honey."

Shit. She was so screwed. How the hell was she going to get out of this? The man reached out and touched her, finding the zipper on her jacket and pulling it down. Scarlett's first instinct was to punch him square in the face, which made him back up and stumble into his pals. He held his face in pain, caught off guard by her reaction. He was going to have one nasty black eye.

So she knew how to throw a punch. She had her dad to thank for that. But that wasn't going to help get her out of this situation. In fact, it only made things worse. The men grabbed her, aggressively, no longer playing any games. "Let me go!" Scarlett screamed in terror.

That's when Raphael decided to intervene. He swooped down from above and attacked the men from behind. They put up a fight, but didn't stand a chance on account of how drunk they were. Even if they _weren't_ drunk, Raph outmatched them all. When they finally had enough, the four men ran off, confused and afraid for their lives.

That was too easy for the turtle in red. Raphael froze when he realized he was directly under the street light now, completely exposed to the girl he just saved. But she didn't scream or run away. Instead she stared at him, wide-eyed, amazed at what she just witnessed. He wasn't human. He was . . . A _turtle_! The shell on his back pretty much gave it away. But he was a turtle the size of a _person_ . . . with _weapons . . ._ that fought kung fu? Scarlett thought she might be dreaming.

Raph stared back at her for a long moment. Now that he got to see her under the light, he thought she looked familiar. Where had he seen her before? And why wasn't she completely freaking out in sight of him?

Raph shook his head, as if to break this fascination with her. As he climbed up the nearest fire escape, Scarlett called after him. "Wait! Hey, wait!"

He didn't stop. The next thing she knew, he was gone. Whoever he was – _whatever_ he was . . . she was grateful he showed up.

Back at the lair, Raph had forgotten all about the argument with Leo. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Why didn't he say something to her? Ask her if she was okay? She wanted him to wait, so why didn't he? His cover was already blown, what difference did it make if they talked? Maybe he shouldn't have left her all alone. What if those men had come back? The girl was almost raped for crying out loud. He should have at least followed her home to make sure she was really safe.

Someone hung an arm around him, interrupting his thoughts. "Bro, you're back!" Mikey rejoiced "Leo says he forgives you for not following his orders. He says he understands you're mad about how you could never handle being leader and that you probably feel inferior to him."

In the background, Leo was gesturing for Mikey to stop talking. He expected Raph to explode after hearing that. Instead he simply turned to him and said, "Sorry, Leo. I'll listen next time." Then he went into his room and closed the door.

Mikey looked at Leo and grinned "Well that was easy."

"Yeah . . . and weird. He said _sorry_."

In his bedroom, Raph kept pondering over that girl. Why did he think she looked familiar, anyway? The only human girl he had any contact with was April. Maybe she was a friend of April's? What really got to him was that this girl looked directly into his eyes without a trace of fear. She saw him save her, yes, but that didn't change the fact that he was a _mutant_. Even April screamed when seeing Donnie for the first time.

Suddenly, his T-phone buzzed. It was a text from Leo: **Are we cool, Raph?**

That's when it hit him. That night when Mikey dropped his T-phone off the roof, a girl picked it up and put it in her back pocket . . . she was the girl! Not that any of this mattered, really. The T-phone was broken so it had no use to them anymore. But at least he wasn't going crazy. He knew he had seen her before.

And for some strange reason . . . Raph couldn't help but wonder what her name was.


End file.
